Popcorn 'n' Paperwork
by Alien925
Summary: Frohike..as usual... thinks hes got a chance with "the lovely Agent Scully".


Title: Popcorn 'n' Paperwork  
Catogory: Mulder/ Scully Romance  
Author:Alien925  
Disclaimer: I am Chris Carter and therefore Mulder, Scully and any other characters  
in this fanfiction belong to me and 1013. Joke..... I am joking..   
honest. Who'd want Mulder and Scully anyway!!!! [ I'm in denial here!]. CC and 1013   
own the XF. That is THE TRUTH.  
Summary: Frohike..as usual... thinks hes got a chance with "the lovely Agent Scully".  
Spoilers: None that'd be significant.  
My comment: Try make sense of the middle bit.. if you can. Please give me feedbak.. my e-mails   
@ the bottom of the page.. Thanks!!!  
  
POPCORN 'N' PAPERWORK.  
  
  
FBI Headquarters.  
Mulder and Scully's office  
Monday  
11.21am  
  
  
Mulder shuffled the gigantic mound of paperwork around on his desk and   
tried to look busy. He   
stifled a yawn and glanced over the top of his glasses at his partner. Scully sat at the desk   
opposite and was carefully filing her nails. A neat stack of papers   
rested on the desk beside her.  
" Hey, Scully, aren't you gonna start filling in all those forms?"  
Mulder gestured to the stack   
of papers.  
" I finished them last week when we were suppossed to, Mulder." she said without looking   
up from her nails. " Are you done   
yet? They're really important y'know and They've gotta be done by Wednesday."   
" Yup. I'm done." Mulder lied and tried to stack his papers in some sort of order. Oh  
well, he could  
finish them tonight. It wasn't as if he was doing anything later. Yup. he had one sad,   
pathetic life alright. He was reduced to watching porn beacuse he hadn't had sex for about  
as long as he could remember. Talking of sex.. he turned his head back up to meet his partners   
eyes. He had known for a long time now that he loved her and yet, he knew she knew, but she  
had never really said it back... Well, there was that millennium kiss, the hand touches, the   
way she trusted him more than anyone.... He would never admitt it to anyone but the more he   
watched her, the quicker he could get turned on.   
" Earth to Mulder!" Scully yelled, bringing him back to reality again. " You wanna go get  
lunch?" she asked. He nodded and they rose simutanously from their desks. Just as they   
were passing Mulder's " I Want To Believe" poster, the phone on his desk rang shrilly.  
" Mulder." he spoke into the mouthpiece.  
" Agent Mulder.?" he heard the voice of the A.D's secretary "Assistant Director Skinner   
would like to see you and Agent Scully in his office immediately. Thank you."   
Mulder turned round to Scully who was standind in the doorway, eyebrow raised.   
" Skinner wants to see us." Scully gave him a cold stare and Mulder put his hands up in   
mock surrender.  
" I swear, I haven't done anything!"   
" I think that remains to be seen Agent Mulder." Scully ushered him out of the door with a  
wave of her hand.  
  
Skinners Office  
FBI Headquaters  
Washington DC  
Monday  
  
Mulder and Scully walked into Skinners office. Skinner looked up from his paperwork and was   
midly amused to see Mulder almost half cowering behind his petite partner.  
" Come in agents." he stood and waited until they were seated before he sat down again.   
Skinner handed them a files. Mulder, looked, but he couldn't see the familiar   
'X-yadda-yadda-yadda' number stamped on in red..  
" Looks like you have a new case, agents." he said.  
Mulder breathed a sigh of relief. Anything had to beat sitting in a dungeon style   
office from 9 till 5 filling out a Ben Nevis pile of paperwork.  
Skinner continued talking as Scully fliupped through the file.  
" Since you haven't been gatting a lot of X-Files recently I have decided to assign you   
along with the VCS to solve a 'missing peoples' report."   
Mulder rolled his eyes, Scully's expression remained neutral. Skinner ignored Mulder and   
continued,  
"There are three missing people reports in different states. The local police departments  
are working overtime to recover them but they aren't getting anywhere. They have no witnesses,  
nothing to go by. The missing consisted of one man and two woman, who were all seen last with   
their significant others. When brough in for questioning, they were all found innocent. The   
police are at a loose end. There will be a briefing at 10.00am tommorrow morning to review the  
status of this case. " Withour any further explanation, he handed Scully the file and rose from  
his seat, an indication for them to leave.  
Mulder shut the door behing Scully and whispered, " Thank goodness we've got something to do.   
It saves me from doing all that paperwork." he grinned at her and she replied,  
" I though you were done with your paperwork?"  
" Ummm..."   
" Anyway, I dont think the accounts section is gonne be too pleased we got a new case."  
" Why's that Scully?"  
" Because everytime we get a case you always seem to rack up tremendous amounts of money.   
Last time you lost two cell phones, three lock picks and an evidence kit. D'you want me to   
go on?"  
" No thanks, I get the message." Mulder replied and gave her a sheepish grin.  
Mr and Mrs Spooky continued walking towards the elevator when the heard an earsplitting   
screech. Their hands immediately went towards their gun holsters. The skreech broke   
into a song,  
" Whats love got to dooo got to dooo with it..." FBI agents in a radius of five metres of the   
Teena Turner impersonator ran away cluching their ears.   
" Whats love.. but a second hand emotion... Mulder and Scully turned around in the now empty  
corridor.  
" Frohike!" they yelled in usion.  
Frohike ran up to them and presented Scully with a red rose. She took it and tried to hide a   
wince as a thorn pricked her finger.  
" Thanks." she mumbled.  
Frohike turned to Mulder,  
" Jelious?" he asked and Mulder shrugged his shoulders.  
Frohike turned back to Scully and leaned towards her,  
" Thanks for the message, babe. See ya later." with that he passionately kissed Scully and   
ran off in the opposite direction, leaving Scully gagging and Mulder sniggering quietly to  
himself.  
" What was that all about?" Scully asked Mulder and took in a few deep breaths of air.  
" I have nooo idea." he answered her. " How about lunch?"  
She nodded and asked,  
" Have you gotta mint or something? Frohike used his tounge."  
  
  
La Petit Chat [ French Restaurant]  
Washington DC  
Monday  
10.13pm  
  
Frohike gazed at Scully. Her red hair glowed in the candlelight and her blue eyes sparkled.   
He looked around the resautrant and vaugly wondered if the other customers.. and Scully..   
would mind if he threw her onto the table and started to 'fuck her brains out'. He shook that   
thought out of his head and concentrated on his silverware. Ever since he had first laid eyes  
on Scully she had been the only woman for him. Apart from being about the same height he was  
amazed by the total loyalty she had shown towards Mulder during their seven years of partnership  
. Sure he knew Mulder liked Scully, but deep down he liked to think that Scully had always like   
him, that little bit more, dispite the uncanny guestures and phrases she threw at him everytime  
she was graced with his presence. Now, for her to actually phone him up and ask him out..  
well.. had he died and gone to heaven?  
He looked up at Scully, her short, low cut black dress and dazzling amile made him wonder what  
kind of good deed he had done to deserve this. He watched as she shifted in her seat and  
looked around the restaurant. Couples were sat in booths and at tables, laughing, drinking   
wine and enjoying each others company. Scully's posture suddenlt changed and she bolted   
upright in her seat.  
" Scully?" Frohike asked.  
" Yes?" came her reply. Frohike frowned. Was it just him or had Scully's voice developed a   
more 'masculine' touch to it? He put it down to the wine and asked,  
" Are you feeling ok? You seemed startled just then.."  
" I'm fine." Frohikes brown creased into a frown once more. Mulder had told him before about  
Scully's tendency to say she was ' fine' everytime something was wrong.  
" Are you sure babe?"   
" Why don't you come over her and find out..." she said seducivly and beconed to him. Frohikes  
heart lept and he leaned accross the table towards Scully....  
The light flickered. People screamed. The lights came back on. Scully and Frohike were gone.  
  
Mulders Apartment  
Alexandria  
Virginia  
Monday  
10.15pm  
  
"Just humor me Scully? OK?"  
" Sure Fine Whatever, but your never gonna catch it."  
" Watch and learn, Agent Scully."  
Scully sighed and leaned back on Mulder's sofa. She grabbed a handful of popcorn out of the   
dish in her lap and one by one, started to throw the individual pieces in the general direction  
of Mulder's mouth. She tried to surpress a giggle as she watched her partner dive all over   
his living room, attempting to catch the pieces in his mouth.  
" Yes!!" Mulder jumped up and proceded to do a victory dance around his apartment, the piece  
of popcorn he had caught secured firmly between his teeth.  
Scully watched, wondering if Mulder would be at all surprised if she went over to him, and got  
that peice of popcorn out of his mouth using nothing but her own. * Don't do it. It'd ruin   
your friendship* Scully ignored the voice in her head that told her not to and started to walk  
over to Mulder, swinging her hips in the most seducing way she knew how.  
" Scully?" Mulder was slightly taken aback, and turned on, at the sight of the partner he   
loved advanding on him in a totally 'un-Scully-like' manner.  
" Mulderrrrrr..." Scully drawled. Mulder wondered whether he should ask her if she was under  
the influence of drugs..but then decided against it..that, he decided, would be sheer stupidity.  
  
Mulder could practically feel the sexual tention between himself and Scully rise as she moved  
her mouth so it was milimetres from his and descended her lips on his. Skillfully, she   
manuvered her tounge inside his mouth, taking her piece of popcorn. She smiled as she felt   
Mulder's hard on against her stomach, but pulled her lips away, carefully chewing the piece   
of popcorn.  
" I'll always keep ya guessing." she said as she walked, normally, this time, back over to the  
couch and resumed her sitting position.  
" Scully..." Mulder groaned, only to be rewarded by a michevous grin. He sighed and went off  
to his bathroom to take matters into his own hands..literally.  
Roughly three hours of sex and two of sleep later, the two partners were comfortably arranged  
on Mulder's sofa, their naked bodies entwined in one blanket.  
They were brought out of conciousness by the sound of Mulders phone ringing. He groaned,  
reluctantly pushed away from Scully and slipped on his black silk boxers which rested onto   
of the televison.  
" Hello?" he picked up the phone. The ringing continued. Mulder put the phone down and picked  
it up again.  
" Hello?" he repeated into the mouthpiece.  
" Umm. Mulder?" Mulder turned round to face Scully a bewildered look on his face.  
" Yeah."  
" I think its your cell phone ringing."  
Mulder shook his head and tried to remeber where he put his cell phone. He looked towards   
the top of the fishtank. Underneath Scully shirt, he saw the leg of his pants. Walking   
over to them he reteived the phone from the back pocket.  
" Mulder." he said, grateful that the ringing had stopped.  
" Mulder, its Langly" came langly's voice. Mulder heard a slight click on the line " And  
Byers."  
" Hey guys, whats up."  
" Frohike's missing."  
" Huh?"  
" Hes gone. No trace. Nada. Nothing." Langly informed him. "We need your help to find him."  
" And how long as your son been gone Mrs Langly?" Mulder joked  
Langly suddenly sounded embarrased  
" About six hours or so. He went on a date with Scully and now he's missing. We wouldn't be   
worried, its just he never usually goes out and he said he'd be back by 12.00pm"  
" What? Scully's been here all night and she didn't know about a date with Frohike."  
" Oh no.." Byers sighed. " Whats he gone and dragged himself into now..."  
" Gee, Byers.. I never heard the mother in you speak out before." Mulder teased.  
"Shurrup Mulder" Byers snarled back. Langly chipped in,   
" We've gotta find him."  
" I daresay that he's around somewhere. Any minute now he'll walk in and you'll feel like   
the biggest fool in the world for worrying so much about him. Hey, I tell you what, give it   
until 8.00am and if you two are still worried call me and I'll see what we can do, ok?   
Meanwhile why don't you start looking up information that might help us if he really is...lost.   
It'll keep  
you busy."Mulder said.  
" Yeah thanks Mulder."  
Langly and Byers hung up, Mulder sighed and put the phone down.  
Scully poked her head out from under the blanket on Mulder's couch.   
" Who was that?"  
" Langly and Byers."  
" They think Frohikes missing."  
Scully started to move and look around for her clothes. Mulder gently pushed her back on the  
couch, using all his willpower to try and stop himself being distracted by her naked form.  
" Hey," he said, "rest, we've got to go to work in about..." he looked at his watch, "two  
hours. So you got two hours of rest pretty lady before we've gotta start on that case."   
At the mention of a new case Scully groaned.  
" Regrets?"  
" None. i was just thinkning how nice it'd be not to have to rush out to follow up missing  
people's reports today."  
" Yeah, well, me too. Mulder moved back to the sofa and pulled the rug over them again.  
" Mulder?"  
" What?"  
" Don't you have a proper bed?"  
" Umm.." Mulder seemed to ponder before answering her. " I did have a waterbed once.   
I think it was a present off someone." from his position he saw Scully rase an eyebrow.   
"I don't know who though." Scully thought he sounded confused.  
" Do you have a bed now?"  
" Nope. My bedroom's filled with old magazines and junk again."  
" I always thought your *magazines* were junk Mulder."  
" You wound me Scully. " he answered. " Why did you want to know if I had a bed anyway?   
You're not gettin' yierd of my old couch already are you?"  
"I'm not tierd of it, but its pretty small for the both of us."   
" I think I can think up some ways of conserving space Agent Scully."  
" Maybe you should act on the Agent Mulder." Scully said and looked down at him.   
She saw he partner blissfully unaware of her last sentance as he was fast asleep.  
*I will punish you for that later Mulder* Scully thought as she settled herself to   
watch her lover sleep.  
  
Lone Gunmen Residence  
Location Unknown.  
Tuesday  
8.30am  
  
Mulder and Scully walked up to the Lone Gumen's door. Mulder knocked a rythm on the door   
and turned his face up towards the video camera which he knew was recording his every move.  
" Hey guys. Open up.. Its us."  
He was rewarded by the sound of a series of bolts being unlocked. The door opened and he was   
greeted by Byers and Langly. They were dressed head to toe in black, save the tiny yellow logo  
of a spaceship in the corner of Langly's t-shirt.  
" Umm... Guys.." Scully said. " Frohike hasn't even been missing for a day and you're looking  
as if we found him dead and its his funeral."  
Byers and Langly merely shrugged and walked over towards a group of orange bucket chairs which  
looked as if they belonged in a hospital waiting room.  
They all sat down and Byers began firing Scully with questions.  
" When did you last see Frohike? Did he ever call you before the date which he claimed you had?  
Did you agree to a date of any sort? Did you.." He was cut off by Mulder clamping a hand over  
his mouth.  
" Byers.." said on the verge of cracking up at Byers 'motherly' attitude. " I'll tell you all I  
can kay?"  
"Sure, fine, whatever." Byers shrugged his shoulders and played it super cool- he had always   
felt a little intimidated by Scully.  
"Last time I saw Frohike was..." Scully searched her memory, " ..when you guys were working   
at Frist Person Shooter and you called us in for a case."  
" And you haven't seen him before then?"  
" No.. I don't think so..  
" Scully paused in thought. !" Oh. yeah! wait. We saw him yesterday didn't we Mulder?"  
Mulder nodded.  
" He came waltzing though the halls of the FBI, singing Teena Turner hits and he gave Scully   
a red rose. He said that he had a date with her that evening or something." Mulder said.  
" Except I didn't know anything about a date." Scully finished.  
All four were silent. Langly and Byers began to panic a little more and Scully and Mulder   
actually began to believe that something might have actually happened to Frohike.  
" Ok then." Scully spoke first. " We'll call Skinner and tell him to take us off this case   
and then we'll see what we can dig up on the whereabouts of Frohike, ok?" she looked towards  
the three men who were all deep in thought.  
" Yeah, ok." Mulder answered a few seconds later.  
" Hey Mulder?"  
" Yes?"  
" What case were we on anyway?"  
langly and byers looked at the two agaents in surprise.  
" Umm.. that missing persons case."  
" Oh, yeah."  
Scully took out her cell phone and started punching in numbers.  
" How did you manage to forget which case you're on?" Byres asked.  
" You're normally all keyed up when it come to a case." Langly said and watched as the faces   
of his two friends went a matching crimson and slight smiles tugged at the corners of their   
mouths.  
"Umm.. something came up between us finding out about the case and now." Mulder said.   
Langly and Byers noted from the look of embarrassment on the two agents faces that this matter  
was best left until later.  
" Did you say that you were on a missing persons case?"  
" Yeah." Mulder and Scully answered simultaneously.  
" Umm.. Need I remind you that Frohike is missing?"  
Realisation dawned over the noramlly bright FBI Agents and a new shade of red graced their   
faces.  
"Ok then." Scully turned off her phone and sat back down. "We'll go to the briefing and see  
what there is to be said about these missing persons and you two can continue searching for   
things that may help us. But I warn you. If Frohike returns I am not gonna be happy." she  
turned and walked briskly out of the Lone Gunmen's headquarters leaving three slightly   
bemused men in her path.  
Langly shrugged and mouthed "P.M.S" at Mulder. He tried to hide a grin and followed his  
partner.  
langly and Byers turned back to their ever faithful computer.  
  
Conference Room D  
FBI Headquarters  
Washington DC  
Tuesday  
10.13am  
  
  
Mulder and Scully ran towards the door of the conference room and arrived seconds before it   
shut  
and the briefing started.   
" Hey Scully," Mulder whispered from their place at the large table." This is the first  
time I can ever say that I've been less than an hour late for a meeting."  
Scully smirked and was kicked in the shin by Mulder.  
" Agents, " AD Skinner adress the multitude of Special Agents seated before him. "I have   
called this meeting to inform you about the present status of our missing persons case."   
He shuffled a few papers in front of him and coughed before continuing, " The total missing  
persons is three. We cannot yet jump to conclusions and say that they have been murdered..   
or abducted, " Skinner looked Mulder in the eyes as he spoke the latter and several of the   
other agants chuckled., " and therefore I would ask you to keep an open mind on the whereabouts  
of these people until be have more conclusive evidence of where they may be. As well as not   
haveing enough eveidence to say that these people have been murdered, neither do we have enough  
evidence which suggests that they have left of their own accord."  
Mulder shifted in his seat and whicpered to Scully,   
" Exactly how much evidence does he have?" A slight smile tugged at her lips but she quickly  
lapsed into a neutral face.  
" Agent Mulder? Is there something you would like to share with the rest of us?"  
" Yes sir.. I.." Mulder was interrupted by the door opening and two other Agent Fowly and  
Spender walking in.  
The two agents muttered their apologies and took their seats.  
Mulder and Scully both looked at them. They did not expect them to be on this case.   
Skinner noticed the four agants staring at each other and coughed. " Agent Mulder?   
I believe that there was somthing you were going to share with the reat of us?"  
" Umm. yes sir. I would like to eprot another missing person."  
Scully turned to face Mulder with wide eyes. She was not expecting this.  
" And who would this missing person be Mulder?" Skinner sighed wearily.  
"Melvin Frohike."  
Skinner surpressed a laugh.  
" Wasn't he here yesterday singing a Teena Turner song?"  
The whole room erupted into fits of laughter, all except Mulder and Scully.  
" Yes he was sir." Scully spoke up. The room fell silent again. Nobody dared laugh in the  
wrath of 'the ice queen'. " He is missing from last night and we have every reason to believe  
that his dissapearence is linked with the genre of this case."  
*Tell 'em Scully* thought Mulder and gave her hand a quick squeeze for support under the table,   
Scully squeezed back.  
Skinner sat down and took his glasses off. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and spoke,  
" For this case i am going to assign you to certain teams."  
He started to scribble on a piece of paper and the hole room waited in sielent, save a few  
muffled chuckles from a few of the agents which were met by glares from Mulder and Scully.  
Skinner rose from his seat.  
" As we now have four missing persons I shall have to assign you to smaller teams. Agents,  
Anderson, Carter, Colton and Smith will be searching for one," he regarded the file on the   
desk in front of him,   
"Lizzie Thomas. Agents, Duchovny, Johnson, Leoni and Klotz will be searching for one James   
Herbert. Agents; Elliot, Perry, Cox and Barry will be sarching for one Vanessa Holden and  
agents, Mulder, Fowly, Scully and Spender will be searching for one Melvin Frohike." he  
took of his glasses again. " All information on the missing persons is in the dossier I   
gave you when I assigned you to this case. Good luck agents." He walked out of the room   
and as soon as he left, agents started to depart. When all Agents had left but those of the   
last team, the room lapsed into a deathly silence and only the breathing of the four people  
which remained could be heard.  
Mulder took Scully's hand under the table again as he regarded Fowly and Spencer. Scully did  
the same. the pair looked the same as ever to Mulder and Scully. Mulder thought he noticed  
a few more wrinkled in Fowly's forhead, but nothing to noticable. Spender's face remained  
sour as he watched the two agents regarding him and his partner.   
Fowly and Spender had left the X-Files and now worked as  
partners in the VCS. They rarely ever saw Mulder and Scully now. Agent Fowly watched as  
Mulder  
looked at her, she thought she saw some desire in his eyes. *Hmm.. he still wants me* she   
thought. Diana had never had any feelings for him ever since she had left for Berlin, and even  
before that, the feelings she did hold for him were always considerably small. Diana had liked  
the sex and only the sex. She wasn't looking for someone to love her and besides, last time   
she had been on a case with 'Fox' she had enjoyed watching his red-headed bitch of a patner try   
and work out the feelings that she, Diana, still held for him, even if they were non existant.   
But then she had gotten shot and everything had turned out bad. Oh well, she had another   
chance of winning Fox back now - he was, after all, good in bed.... Why fight it? Yes, she  
decide this case should be fun.  
Scully broke the silence. She regarded Spender and Fowly with an icy look and said,  
" So, where do you propose we start."  
" We go and see the Lone Gunmen and see if they've mananged to dig anything up." Mulder replied.  
" The Lone who??" Spender leaned back in his chair and rolled his eyes at Mulder.  
" Gunmen." Mulder said coldly. " The Lone Gunmen. And i think you should see someone about  
your eyes, they seem to roll at unexplained times."  
" Oh right.." Spender shot back, " ..Gunmen. For a minute there I thought you were actually   
gonna say a riduculous name." he finished sarcastically. " Oh.. and my eyes.. thats an  
'uncontollable problem, provoked by people with the name Fox Mulder."  
Mulder felt a sudden urge to stand up and slap Spender accross his face when he felt a gentle  
hand on his arm. Diana smiled down at him.  
" lets go see the Gunmen Fox." she took Mulder's arm and led him out of the room, leaving   
Scully and Spender to trail behind. Smoke comming out of Scully ears and another case of   
'uncontrollable eyeball rolling' comming from Spender.   
  
The Lone Gunmen's HQ  
Location Unknown  
Tuesday  
11.21am  
  
Langly unbolted the door to find four people standing outside. Two of which seemed intensly  
bored, one uncontollably angry and one had a predatory glint in her brown eyes.  
" Hi." he mumbled and went back to his computer screen.  
Mulder and Diana walked in through the door first. Diana was latched onto Mulder arm like a   
leech on new flesh. Mulder could feel a numness speading from his shoulders but didn't dare   
to say anything.  
Spender went in next. Rolling his eyes at the techical eqipment which lined floor to ceiling.  
Scullt was the last in she slammed the doorhard, casuing a crash to follow as Byers dropped   
the keyboard at the loud noise.   
Scully shrugged her shoulders,  
" Gust of wind??" she said.  
" Give it up Dana." Diana said and scooted closer to Mulder.  
" Scully, Agent Fowly." Mulder looked at Scully and he became very aware to the term ' to  
look daggers'.  
Spender coughed. " can we get back to the situation at hand please?" he asked.  
" Have you found anything?" Mulder addressed Langly and Byers.  
" yeah. We found traces which have lead us to to an abandoned warehouse, Frederick, Maryland.  
We should get out there right away."  
Mulder held up his hand, "We'll go out there. You stay here, It'll be safer if this is a lead."  
Langly and Byers reluctanly agreed.  
" We should go in seperate cars." Everyone in the room stared at Scully.  
" I mean... It'll be umm.. safer than a load of feds arriving in one car.." she looked at  
Mulder who in turn looked at Diana. Who was a lot closer to him than he had imagined, her   
hand resting dangerously close to the top of his thigh. Recognition passed in his eyes.   
" Yeah, I agree with Scully." he said.  
" Ok then. Scully, Spender you take Spender's car and Mulder and I will take Mulder's car."   
she carressed Mulder's sleeve with her hand. He pulled away.  
"Actually, It'll be best if we go with our partners Diana. You and Spender, me and Scully."  
Diana pouted and stormed out of the office, Spender followed.  
Mulder was flashed a rare 'Scully smile' [ lots of teeth and lip]. Scully grabbed his hand  
and they walked out of the Gunmen's HQ holding hands like lovestruck teenagers.  
Langly and Byers smiled dispite the situation.   
" You owe me 50 bucks." Byers stated to Langly.  
  
Abandoned Warehouse  
Frederick  
Maryland  
Tuesday  
5.00pm  
  
" Why did we have to stop at your apartment Mulder?" Scully sighed as she thought of their  
detour to Arlington.  
" To get these." Mulder rooted the pocket of his trechcoat and produced a netal cylinder.   
He pushed a small button. A sharp cylindrical blade about 15cm long shot out of the top.   
Scully gasped.  
" I've been doing some thinking.."  
" Really... did it hurt?"  
Mulder silenced her with a ' shut up Scully look'.  
" Anyway.. I think we're gonna need these. This case reflects some other X-Files. I think a  
bountyhunter, we're looking for. Eddie Van Blunt? Remember?"  
Scully mutely nodded, yet there was a look of confusion in her eyes.  
" They can take on anyshape, anyform. They may have already killed. They may just  
still be alive. Yeah, I know its strange, but the guys said Frohike was with you and that,   
was impossible because you were with me the whole time and God knows Frohike couldn't  
mistake someone else for you. "   
He retracted the blade and handed the weapon to Scully.  
She pushed it back into his plam.   
"What about you and the others?"  
" I only had one. It goes in the back of the neck."  
Scully reached over and took his other hand which lay between them, she brought it to her lips  
and kissed it.  
" You have it then."  
Mulder pocketed the weopon, sighed and got out of the car.  
The sound of the car door slamming brought Spender and Fowly running round the side of the  
warehouse their guns drawn and ready. When they saw the two other agents they lowered their  
guns.  
" Where the hell have you two been?" Spender yelled. " Making Spooky babies?"  
" I left my gun at my place. We took a detour to get it." Mulder said ignoring Spender's  
last comment.  
" Ready to go in Fox."  
" Ladies first Agent Fowley."  
" Fuck you Mulder. You've been screwing her all along." she muttered under her breat. Only   
loud enough for Mulder to hear.  
He raised his eyebrows which aggrivated her even more. She pushed open the door and stormed   
into the warehouse.  
The warehouse was empty save for a large chest to one corner. Two wooden chairs strewn on the  
flooor completed the decor.  
The four agents instinctivly went towards the chest. All four guns drawn, one hand resting on   
a metalic object.  
Spender and Mulder flung back the lid of the chest. It was empty apart from a scrap of paper  
lying on the bottom. Mulder picked it up. It was a digitally altered picture of Frohike and  
Scully making love in the Lone Gunmen's office. Mulder turned it over and   
read the writing.   
" Dana, you are my red rose. "  
Frohike had been here and there was no doubt about it. Mulder saw the others trying to look   
at the picture and quickly shoved it in his pocket to save any further embarrassment on Scully's  
part.  
" What was that Mulder?" Spender asked. They all looked at him.  
" A picture of Frohike's." he said truthfully not elaborating. " They were here."  
" Mulder.." Scully's voice came over from the other side of the abandoned warehouse. She stood  
beside a wooden door, he gun drawn, safty trugger release. Mulder, Fowley and Spender moved to   
join her.  
The door was suddenly flung open. A large man stormed out. The agents stooded pressed against   
the wall next to the door.  
" FBI, Freeze!" Scully jumped out and aimed her gun at the man. He seemed undeterred and  
walked towards her. She stood still as stone. She didn't dare shoor. They would all die.  
Mulder watched the beast advance on the beauty.   
As if giving Mulder a clue. His face began to morph into that of Frohike. Mulder rushed  
forward and tackled the man from the legs. Both fell on the floor. Mulder and the creature  
wrestled the creature proving stronger than Mulder. He pummled him into the damp,  
dusty floorboards of the warehouse.  
The metallic weopon rolled from Mulder's pocket out, onto the floor. Scully moved   
towards the weopon. She adavanced on the two beings on the floor. Judging her aim,  
she stabbed the creature in the back of the neck with the weopon. He resisted and lay  
motionless on the floor. A green goo oozed out of his neck. Scully instinctively   
raised her coat sleeve to he nose and started to drag an ingured Mulder away from the  
bountyhunter to the doors of the warehouse. Fowley and Spender moved to help her.  
Once outside Scully began probing Mulder for damage. He had a bad balck eye and a few cuts   
on his face. The rest of his bodywould have to be examined later she decided and   
with Spender's help sat Mulder in the passenger seat. Mulder gave her a weak smile and Scully  
drove off to the hospital leaving a stunned Fowley and Spender stading in the tyre   
tracks wondering what they should do next.  
  
Abandoned Warehouse  
Abandoned Warehouse  
Frederick  
Maryland  
Tuesday  
10.00pm  
  
Scully returned to the abandoned warehouse. She still couldn't believe that Spender and   
Fowly had froze out there in the warehouse. Fowley at least was.. or should have been  
accustomed to these types of cases. She had just stood there wide eyed whilst Scully   
fought against the bouny hunter to save Mulders life. Spender had stood, his gun aimed   
at Mulder and the Bounty hunter doing nothing. *What was the point of having a team if   
you didn't work as one?* she thought.  
Spender and Fowley had reported to the AD and had been resigned back to the training academy.  
Scully was sure that they were good agents, but at leat their reassignment kept Diana away   
from Mulder - who was now lying in the Maryland Naval Hospital recovering from his ordeal.  
She strode through the warehouse and entered through the wooden door. the body of the  
bountyhunter had mysteriously dissapeared.  
Walking through the door she was met by a teird yet familliar voise.  
" I knew you'd come." Frohike said. " How bout some sugar?" Now it was Scully's turn to   
'uncontrollably' roll her eyes.  
" Even after you've been captured and bound and nearly killed by a bounty hunter who took   
on the form of me, you still want to jump my bones? Geezze Frohike. I'm wondering whether  
I should untie you." Scully methodically started to set the other victims free.  
Leaving Frohike until last.  
  
  
Scully's apartment  
Georgetown  
Wednesday  
9.30am  
  
Mulder sat on the sofa in Scully's apartment.   
He looked at the phone and debated whether or not to call Scully in the office. He had been  
given sick leave after his ordeal the following night. Scully had been offered a few days  
off as well, but being her, she just laughed and said, " There has to be at least one of  
us to keep up the 'spooky' tradition at the offfice .." With that she had kissed him   
goodbye that morning, told him three times not to burn her apartment down and four times  
not to answer the shreeks and calls of the mad woman living next door and she had driven  
off.  
Mulder didn't mind, he'd see her again tonight. Another night of revelling in her beauty...and  
until then he would relax in the place he had always called home, the place that he always felt  
safe in because she always made him feel welcome. Her home.   
He picked up the phone and dialed the number to reach Scully.  
" Scully." came the familiar answer. She sounded a little pissed.  
" Hey honey."  
" Mulder...hi.." Uh Oh.... Had she discovered another one of his videos.  
" Whatever video you found in that VCR it isn't mine." he quipped.  
" Oh... I found no video.. but d'you remember on Monday morning when we came intot he office.."  
" Uh huh." he wasn't sure where this was leading.  
" And before we went ot get lunch do you remember me asking you if you'd filled in all that  
important paperwork that was due in today?..."   
Mulder hung up.  
  
END  
PLease FEED ME BACK !! I need feeding after writing this whole thing!! Oh, and feeback would be great!! lol  
  
e-mail: alien925@isback.com  
  
  



End file.
